1. Field
Embodiments of the present invention relate to a device for measuring the speed of a material, and more particularly, to a device for measuring the speed of a material, which can precisely measure the speed of a material transferred from a rolling stand.
2. Description of the Related Technology
In general, manufacture of steel includes an iron-making process for manufacturing pig iron, a steelmaking process for removing impurities from the pig iron, a continuous casting process for producing a solidified structure from molten state iron, and a rolling process for producing a steel plate or a wire rod.
Among the processes for producing steel from iron ore, the process for manufacturing pig iron, as an earlier stage, is referred to as iron-making, and the process for producing steel from pig iron is referred to as steelmaking. In the continuous casting process, molten state pig iron is poured into a mold, is passed through a continuous caster, and is cooled and solidified to continuously produce an intermediate material such as a slab or a bloom. In the rolling process, the intermediate material such as a slab and a bloom produced in the continuous casting process is passed between various rollers which rotate to continuously apply force and make the slab or the bloom long or thin. The rolling process is generally divided into a hot rolling process and a cold rolling process.
These statements are presented as a background art for facilitating the understanding of the present invention, and do not mean a relevant prior art generally known in the art to which the invention pertains.